Study is to obtain a better understanding of the role of the microcirculation in health and microvascular diseases by investigating the parameters of microcirculatory flow, including their autonomic control mechanisms. Study will continue centering on autonomic nervous system control of cutaneous microcirculation as assessed by changes in vasomotor rhythms produced through sympathetic stimulation by changes in posture and stimulation drugs.